1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus of transmitting control information considering TDD (Time Division Duplex)-FDD (Frequency Division Duplex) CA (Carrier Aggregation).
2. Discussion of the Background
A wireless communication system may support Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) scheme and Time Division Duplex (TDD) scheme. In the FDD scheme, an uplink transmission and a downlink transmission may be simultaneously performed in a cell because a carrier frequency for an uplink (UL) transmission is different from a carrier frequency for a downlink (DL) transmission exists. In the TDD scheme, with respect to one cell, an uplink transmission and a downlink transmission are distinguished from each other based on different time slots. In the TDD scheme, a base station and a user equipment perform switching operations between a transmission mode and a reception mode because the same carrier is used for both an uplink transmission and a downlink transmission. In the TDD scheme, a Special Subframe may be added to provide a guard time for switching between the transmission mode and the reception mode. The Special Subframe may include Downlink Pilot Time Slot (DwPTS), Guard Period (GP), and Uplink Pilot Time Slot (UpPTS). According to the TDD scheme, resource amounts for the uplink transmission and resource amounts for the downlink transmission may be asymmetrically assigned through various uplink (UL)-downlink (DL) configurations.
Currently, remaining frequency resources are scarce and various technologies have been utilized in wide frequency bands because of the frequency resource scarcity. For this reason, in order to provide a wideband bandwidth for supporting higher data-rate requirements, each of scattered bands has been configured to satisfy basic requirements to operate an independent system and a carrier aggregation (CA) scheme, which aggregates various frequency bands into one system, has been adopted. Here, each frequency band or carrier capable of an independent operation may be defined as a component carrier (CC). Recently being considered is TDD-FDD CA method that supports CA of TDD carrier and FDD carrier. In effectively supporting FDD-FDD CA, methods different from the existing ones may be considered in the execution of scheduling, HARQ (Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request)-ACK (Acknowledgement), and UL power control. Also required of a base station is to transmit DL control information to UE considering GDD-FDD CA.